Je t'aime, Adieu?
by Hisokaren
Summary: C'est pour ton bien Drago... uniquement pour ton bien...connaissez la chanson Going under? HPDM FIC FINIE


JE T'AIME, ADIEU... ?

Auteuse : KKK : Je t'aime, Adieu... ?

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Yaoï, triste

Statu : OS

Couple : Surprise

Disclaimer : Appartiennent à la talentueuse JKR sauf Jina

Note : J'ai écrit cet OS en ayant la chanson d'Evanescence dans la tête « Going Under »...

Ce n'est PAS une Songfic... mais je vais quand même ajouter les paroles de la chanson à la fin... histoire que vous compreniez ce qui m'a inspiré...

JE T'AIME, ADIEU... ?

_« Les gens disent qu'on n'oublie pas. Mais c'est faux. On oublie. Ce sont les souvenirs qui reviennent. Ils reviennent toujours et ils font mal... »_

Quand il le vit l'embrasser, il crut que tout autour de lui s'effondrait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une erreur ! Jamais il n'aurait osé lui faire ça ! Pourtant...

Il sentit ses yeux se gonfler de tristesse tant la douleur étreignait son cœur...

Quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait vu, il ne pu affronter le regard de cet homme qu'il avait tant chéri... Qu'il avait tant pleuré... Qu'il aimait infiniment...

Il s'enfuit.

Il le vit partir, mais ne pu bouger. Il voulait le rattraper, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais... La réalité était mordante.

Au début, il ne voulait pas croire que c'était lui. Il ne voulait pas croire, qu'il était bien là, face à lui.

Jina frissonna et il la regarda.

« C'était lui, demanda la jeune femme. »

« Oui, répondit-il fébrile. »

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Il faut que je lui parle... Que je lui raconte toute la vérité. »

La jeune femme décela un infini chagrin transparaître dans la voix de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle le serra contre elle avant de le repousser doucement.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Drago était là... Assis au bord de l'eau plus beau que jamais à la lueur de l'astre argenté.

Harry n'osait pas avancer et affronter le regard plein de tristesse du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas troubler le magnifique tableau peint à l'encre de chine que la lune lui offrait.

Comme un cadeau empoisonné... Un merveilleux présent... mais si douloureux à regarder...

Comment allait-il le lui dire ? Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait revu depuis la bataille contre Voldemort.

Il savait que Drago le croyait mort... depuis cet instant tragique. Instant qu'il aurait voulu effacer à jamais de la mémoire de son cher si cher ange blond.

Il l'entendit sangloter et son cœur se serra atrocement comme si quelqu'un essayait de le lui arracher.

Il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le revoir un jour en de pareilles circonstances...

Comme s'il avait partagé la même pensée qu'Harry, Drago se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer doucement, comme un enfant qui craint de troubler la quiétude de sa chambre.

Un enfant, qui craint que ses parents ne l'entendent... ne le découvre si faible... Comme l'enfant que Drago avait toujours été.

Harry cru mourir quand il le vit s'effondrer peu à peu en larmes.

À cet instant, il n'y eut qu'une seule chose qui comptait pour lui : le serrer dans ses bras comme il ne l'avait jamais encore fait. Désespérément, désirant faire passer à travers cet acte tout l'amour, toute la peine, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son ange.

Le consoler de son chagrin... Lui dire combien il l'aimait.

Mais tout avait changé. Il y avait Jina maintenant, et cette jeune fille comptait énormément à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha lentement.

« Drago, appela-t-il. »

Le blond se redressa comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc, avant de se figer.

« Va-t-en, lança-t-il froidement. »

« Drago, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi, insista Harry sans oser s'approcher davantage. »

Il se leva et voulu partir, mais Harry se précipita le saisissant par le bras.

« Lâches-moi Potter ! »

« Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté ! »

Drago se défit brusquement de la poigne puis s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses bidons qu'allait lui servir cet imbécile ! Le traître à son amour.

Il avait trop mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, murmura-t-il. »

« Si... je dois te parler ! S'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie écoutes-moi... lança désespérément Harry. »

Le blond s'arrêta... sa colère et son chagrin tempéré par l'affliction qui transperçait la voix d'Harry.

Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux rougis par la salinité des larmes, mais le visage empli de fierté.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner son geste. Mais il n'avait pas parcouru le pays pour rien. Il l'avait cherché des mois durant, pensant, croyant, espérant de toute son âme qu'il y avait une chance qu'Harry soit en vie.

Il ne voulait pas que ses efforts aient été vains... bien que dans un sens, ils l'étaient.

Le regard qu'il lui lança fora le cœur d'Harry.

« Pourquoi, demanda-t-il la voix voilée d'émotions. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire pendant plus d'un an, que tu étais mort dans la bataille de Voldemort ! »

Harry trembla. Il lui devait des explications. Drago le méritait.

« Après l'explosion du château, je me suis réveillé dans une rivière. Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais faible et blessé... Je pensais réellement que j'allais mourir, mais c'est à ce moment, qu'un chariot est passé. Ou plus exactement, un carrosse.

C'était un riche artisan accompagné de sa fille. Ils m'ont recueilli puis soigné. J'ai peu à peu retrouvé mes forces grâce à Jina et son père. »

« Jina »... C'était donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Drago serra les poings, mais ne broncha pas.

« Jina est merveilleuse... Grâce à elle j'ai retrouvé la mémoire... mais...(Dis-le Harry, il faut que tu lui dises) mais il était trop tard... J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. »

Drago cru que son monde allait exploser. Que les montagnes allaient s'écrouler... Que la terre allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, l'emportant à jamais dans les limbes de l'enfer, tant le hurlement muet que poussa son cœur sous l'aveu était puissant...

Ces mots le blessèrent profondément, mais en dépensant des trésors de volonté, il contint les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas cherché à me revoir ? »

« C'est l'une des raisons... admit Harry. Les mangemort rescapés de l'explosion sont à ma recherche... Ils veulent connaître le secret de ma force pour faire ensuite basculer la paix nouvellement restaurée... Je sais que si je me montre, ils me captureront et m'obligeront à... À tuer « le prêtre des Aurores »... Toi Drago. Il n'y a que toi qui soit aussi puissant que moi, et puisque que tu as changé de camps, ils désirent ta mort tout autant que la mienne...

En me cachant je m'assure de ta protection. »

« C'est bien ! Dit-il le souffle coupé par la colère. Donc je crois que, pour ma « protection », je vais m'en aller et me séparer à jamais de toi ! »

À ces mots, Harry cru sentir la longue lame affûtée d'un poignard lacérer son cœur.

Quand il vit Drago s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher de le retenir. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et maintenant qu'ils c'étaient retrouvés, ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme ça !

« Attend ! »

« Laisse-moi Potter, cracha sèchement Drago. »

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas capable d'entendre cette phrase.

Il attira Drago à lui et le serra. Il l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme.

Drago se débattit faiblement, puis se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il se pressa plus étroitement contre son amour et quand il sentit deux bras puissants et tendres enserrer sa taille, il crut défaillir. Comme il était bon de le serrer à nouveau. De sentir sa chaleur envelopper son corps...

Mais la tristesse refit bien vite surface et il le repoussa.

« Je regrette de t'avoir rechercher, dit-il. »

« Drago... »

« Quand j'ai appris que tu étais toujours en vie, mon cœur a explosé de joie. J'ai cru que tu étais mort... mais j'avais tellement espéré que tu sois toujours vivant... que tu m'attendrais... Je savais que le Grand Harry Potter ne mourrait pas aussi facilement... J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, du moins je le croyais, ajouta-t-il un sourire amer. »

« Drago je... »

« Cependant, coupa ce dernier, si j'avais su ce que j'allais trouvé en te revoyant, je n'aurais pas parcouru tout le pays à ta recherche... Maintenant, que je sais que par ma faute tu es peut-être encore en danger... je ne... je préfèrerais que tu sois mort... Ainsi, j'aurais au moins pu garder le souvenir des bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble. »

Il leva doucement la main et regarda le tendrement le diamant qui étincelait à son annulaire.

Il retira la bague et la lui tendit.

« Je suppose que notre mariage est annulé, dit-il en souriant douloureusement. Tiens, je te la rends... Cette bague est l'unique souvenir qui te reste de ta mère... Je ne voudrais pas en priver Jina. »

« Non, Drago ne... s'il te plaît ne... je ... Oh ! Drago..., supplia Harry inutilement. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Harry. Si je veux rester en vie, je ne dois plus jamais t'approcher. Je suis égoïste Harry... Je suis un Malfoy non ? J'ai cru que notre amour survivrait à toutes les épreuves, mais je me suis trompé... »

« Drago pardonne-moi... »

Le blond se dirigea vers la rivière qui miroitait l'éclat de la lune et bientôt des lucioles se mirent à danser au-dessus de l'eau... Dans un ballet féerique et envoûtant.

Il sourit.

« Tu te souviens Harry... Nous nous étions perdus dans la forêt et nous avions trouvé refuge près d'un lac. La nuit était fraîche et pratiquement identique à celle-ci. »

Le brun le rejoignit.

« Nous sommes entrés dans l'eau et c'est là, que pour la première fois nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments. J'étais sincère tu sais ? »

« Moi aussi, répondit-il. Harry, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu es et resteras toujours mon premier amour. Je n'avais simplement jamais imaginé que notre relation se finirait comme ça... »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. « J'avais espéré qu'elle ne se termine jamais, songea-t-il le cœur en miette. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Il lui offrit un sourire emprunt de tristesse, mais il était magnifique. C'était le plus beau sourire que Drago ait jamais fait de toute son existence, car il était vrai, sans faux-semblant, unique et... malheureux...

Et Harry compris, que jamais il n'aimerait ou ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il aimait Drago.

« Drago je... »

Ce dernier leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

« Je t'aime Harry... Jina a de la chance tu sais. Soyez heureux... Adieu ! »

Il partit.

Harry voulut le retenir. Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Il aurait voulu goûter encore et pour toujours ses lèvres si douces, si délicieuses... Comme la première fois.

Les lèvres, le corps, l'âme de Drago... qu'il venait à jamais de perdre.

Tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner définitivement de lui, une rage atroce lui saisit les entrailles et il pleura.

Jamais il n'avait autant haïs Voldemort. À cause de lui, il venait de quitter la seule personne qui avait su lui réapprendre l'amour et la joie.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et hurla de douleur. Il frappa violemment un arbre qui se fendit sous le coup.

Il posa la tête sur le tronc, et versa toutes les larmes de son corps, sans se douter que Drago l'imitait.

Désormais, maigre consolation à sa peine, il savait que Drago était en sécurité. Il savait qu'il serait protégé de tout.

Sans lui à ses côtés, il finirait par aimer quelqu'un d'autre... Sans se soucier de vivre en sursis.

Harry était anéanti par la douleur, mais il était rassuré.

Désormais, Drago vivrait en paix... Et lui qui sait ? Peut-être finirait-il par vraiment tomber amoureux de Jina.

Il avait délibérément mentit à Drago. Il devait le détester et croire qu'Harry en aimait une autre pour son bien. Pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui à jamais.

Son cœur était meurtri, mais il savait que c'était la bonne décision. La meilleure, n'est-ce pas ? S'il fallait sacrifier son amour pour le bonheur de l'être le plus Cher à son cœur, et bien... Oui, c'était la bonne décision.

Harry savait que Jina l'aimait, et elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Pas autant, et jamais autant, que Drago, mais il tenait à elle.

Il décida qu'il devait la rendre heureuse... même au prix de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait d'avoir perdu son unique amour.

Une autre vie allait commencer pour eux... Drago, Jina et lui...

Une vie qu'il se jura de chérir autant qu'il chérissait celle qu'il avait espérée avoir avec Drago.

_Et dans les murmures du vent... deux âmes esseulées prononcèrent des paroles qui s'enlacèrent et s'aimèrent... « Je t'aime, Adieu. »_

FIN

Comme je vous l'avais promis, voici les paroles de la chanson qui m'a inspiré :

Evanescence : GOING UNDER (bah excusez-moi au cas où je me serais trompée dans la retranscription)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50,000 tears I cry

Screaming,

Deceiving,

And bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

...GO AWAY...

Don't want your hand this time

I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom

I have dive again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning with you (drowning with you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm, going under

Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out

(I don't know what's real and what's not)

Always confusing the thoughts is my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I have dive again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning with you (drowning with you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm, so go on and scream

Scream at me, so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I have dive again

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning with you (drowning with you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm, going under (going under)

Going under (drowning with you)

I'm going under

KKK : TTTT... OUINNNNN... beuh... comment j'ai pu écrire ça ?

Drago : Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi ! Si tu ne voulais pas écrire un truc triste et bah il ne fallait pas !

KKK : Mais c'est pas ma faute... J'ai écouté la chanson et pi... mes doigts se sont automatiquement mis en marche ...

Drago : Tssk... En plus tu m'as fait quitter Harry !

KKK : Voui je sais...

Drago : et alors ?

KKK : ê.e alors koi ?

Drago : Ben alors ?

KKK ??...

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'excuser NABANE !

KKK : Mais j'ais pas envie ! ê.ê...

Drago : Je croyais que t'avais pas voulu la faire cette fic !

KKK : Non, je trouve cette fic triste, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrite, nuance.

Drago : Sadique !

KKK : VOUEP et fière de l'être toc !

Harry : K ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça !

KKK : Et pourquoi pas ?

Harry : Paske tu nous aiiiiiimes... é.è !

KKK : C'est pas une raison suffisante V.V

Drago _qui cherche une solution _: Dis donc, ça pourrait être un prologue non ?

KKK : C'est un OS !

Drago : Je sais ! Mais, ça n'empêche pas le fait que ça peut aussi se transformer en prologue ! Et pi en plus t'as toi-même mis le « ? » à la fin du titre ne ?

KKK : Tu suggères de faire une suite ?

Harry : VOUIIIII ! Une suite où j'irais récupérer mon BB !

Drago : Une suite où tu ne caseras pas MON Harry avec une autre nana !

Jina : Dis donc ! Kes j'y peux moi ? C'est pas de ma faute si elle a casé ton mec avec moi ! J'en veux pas moi de lui !

KKK : Bon on se calme OKI ! On verra... Peut-être que je ferais une suite...

Drago ; Harry : OUEEEEEEEEEE...

KKK : On ne s'emballe pas ! J'ai déjà des fics à finir alors on verra ! J'ai dit PEUT-ÊTRE !

Jina : Cool ! Et fait moi crever surtout comme ça j'aurais plus à me coltiner n'importe qui et à jouer le rôle de la méchante fifille qui pique le BeuBeu à son chiri !

KKK : Lol... Je t'adore Jina, mais tu m'appartiens donc... Bref ! Une suite est effectivement possible, mais tout dépendra des reviews

_Drarry d'un air suppliant en mode « grands-yeux-pleins-de-larmes » :_ S'il vous plaît... Si vous ne voulez pas nous voir nous séparer à jamais venez à notre secours, et reviewez-la !

Jina : Les mecs j'vous jure, tous les mêmes... tsssk

Hisokaren : LOOOOL


End file.
